This invention relates to a telephone number indexing device.
Hitherto, various type telephone number indexing devices or means have been proposed, and most of them have been of a book type or a file type. Such a book type telephone number index or file type index, when opened for knowing a required telephone number, takes a relatively large space of the confined area on which a telephone is set. This is inconvenient for dialing. Such a book type telephone number index is further disadvantageous in that addition of another card is difficult when there arises an increase in telephone numbers to be recorded, resulting in the necessity of preparing another telephone number index booklet. This is extremely troublesome.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a telephone number indexing device, in which there is provided a casing having an upper opening and housing therein a plurality of telephone number recorded cards each provided with an index piece. Each card is adapted to be pulled upwards from the card casing for learning a required telephone number and is retained at a given position, without the possibility of falling downwards during use, and said card is returned, without trouble, into the casing by slightly pushing the same after the dialing is finished.
In one embodiment of the invention, stoppers, or tabs, on the lower region of the respective telephone number recorded cards are held between resilient members and a lock means when it is desired to read a telephone number from a card. In another embodiment, the stoppers ride entirely over resilient members of different design so that the respective cards sit on top of the resilient members when a card is being read. Also disclosed is a cartridge type casing which can be stacked with similar casings to increase the capacity for telephone numbers.